


The Gift Giving Guide for Newly Mated Pairs

by lielabell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Conversations, Fluff, Gift Giving, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Meta, Nonsense, Not!Fic, Stiles isn't subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles's dad pinches the bridge of his nose, making a pained sound.  "Because," he answers slowly, "those were all classy, tasteful, socially appropriate mating gifts featuring coy knot themes, son.  There is nothing even remotely coy about a fat, dangling knot hanging off the end of a ridiculously phallic looking--"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Don't you think that's a little, um, literal?" Stiles's father asks when he sees the mating gift Stiles has so lovingly crafted for Derek, his lips doing that thin, pressed together thing that they do. 

Stiles gives him a horrified look, snatching his treasure up and clutching it protectively against his chest. "Literal is the point," he says icily. "I mean, come on. Knots are a common theme in mating gifts. You never say said a thing about the Celtic knot earrings Scott gave Allison when they mated. Or about the tribal knot tattoo Erica paid for Boyd to have done. _Or_ about that cool knotted leather and metal bracelet that Isaac had commissioned for Danny. So why all the comments about my gift, huh?" 

Stiles's dad pinches the bridge of his nose, making a pained sound. "Because," he answers slowly, "those were all classy, tasteful, socially appropriate mating gifts featuring coy knot themes, son. There is nothing even remotely coy about a fat, dangling knot hanging off the end of a ridiculously phallic looking--"

"Alright, alright," Stiles cuts him off, waving his hands dramatically through the air. "You made your point."

"Obviously not," his dad retorts, "seeing as how you are _swinging_ that thing around at me and, Jesus." He swallows, clearly his throat, then runs a hand down his face. "Son, I know that you are, erm, quirky. And that you like to push the line, which is great, and I wouldn't want you any other way, but do the world a favor and at least reconsider the color. I mean, I would say reconsider the whole damn gift, but I know you and well. Has it have to look like," he shakes his head again, his words trailing off helplessly. He shakes his head. "Where did you even find flesh colored cord?"

Stiles gives him a superior look. "Everything is available on the internet," he says primly, then stares down at the key chain in his hand. It does look like a dick. That's _so_ the whole point. But... He twists one of the thick cords around his finger, lets it unravel. He repeats the actions once more before nodding to himself and sighing resignedly. "Fine," he hunches up one shoulder in acknowledgement of the validity of his father's objection. "Fine. I'll change the color scheme, if it means that much to you. Besides peach, not flesh colored, _peach_ , would have been hard to keep clean anyway."

"Thank god for small mercies," Stiles's dad mutters, tension draining out of him. He claps Stiles on the shoulder, a half smile on his face. 

Stiles doesn't respond at all, other than to hum thoughtfully, eyeing the key chain in his hand. Black, maybe. Because Derek likes black. And black likes Derek right back. Black with red beads? Because Stiles likes red and Derek's eyes are red and charms! If he's not making an elaborate dick joke anymore, he can totally add charms. A Stiles charm and a Derek charm. Because there's two of them now. Together. And that's what this gift if really all about. Well... that and Derek's awesome, amazing, absolutely delicious knot.

\--

Five Fun Facts About This Verse:

1\. Derek love his "knot" and insists that Stiles make him a new one every time his starts to fade or wear out. He also secretly goes about learning how to make them himself, and then proudly gives Stiles his own bright red "knot" for their first anniversary. Stiles may or may not reward him with mind blowing sex.

2\. Stiles takes to playing with his "knot" whenever he's horny. He leers at Derek while he does it. He thinks he's being subtle. He is not.

3\. Stiles manages to crack the screen of his iPhone with his "knot." Three times. In a six month period. Derek rolls his eyes about it, but the Sheriff? He can't stop laughing. Stiles, for his part, mutters under his breath a lot and *finally* invests in one of those thick, plastic cases that covers the screen completely when it's in place.

4\. Stiles also manages to smash his fingernail with his "knot." No, he doesn't know how that happened. Stop. Laughing. It's not funny _at all_. 

5\. Stiles keeps the peach, not flesh colored, _peach_ "knot" in a side drawer in his bedroom. His daughter discovers it one day when she is ~~snooping around~~ looking for something. It is the most mentally scarring thing to ever mentally scar. At least, it is until she find their dildo collection. And she wasn't even ~~snooping around~~ looking for something that time! She was getting her Poppa's special cuff links for him, like he asked her too. How was she supposed to know that her Poppa didn't mean *that* drawer. (Her Poppa, for the record, is beyond mortified. Her Daddy, on the other hand, laughs until he is wheezing.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... My Pop's friend gave him a key chain like the below and my head instantly went to an "OMG ALPHA KNOT" place because fandom has broken me. Of course I had to rush out and buy all the parts and pieces and make some for myself. And then I thought "you know, this would be the *perfect* mating gift for Stiles to give Derek" because, _of course_ , you give your mate a mating gift once you've gone and tied the knot *wink wink nudge nudge* And, _of course_ , Stiles would do something slightly off-putting and over the top. Because that's the kind of classy guy he is. And Derek would love it, because that's the kind of wonderful, indulgent mate that he is. (And, also, because hell yes, he knotted the hell outta Stiles. Breed him up good the first time too. And he wants the whole damn world to know it.) 
> 
> So yeah. There you have it, folks. The thought process behind this fic. Which, as a reminder, all started out because of my Pop's key chain...
> 
> Derek's "knot"
> 
> Stiles's "knot"


	2. Exploring the 'Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional headcanon for this 'verse. Readers are encouraged to ask any questions they might have about this 'verse in the comments. Questions and answers will be added to the body of this chapter.

Random bits of comment not!fic set in this verse:

 **Question ([RuleBreakingMormon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RuleBreakingMormon/pseuds/RuleBreakingMormon)):** whats their daughters name?

 **Answer:** Um... Is it terrible that I want to say Peach is their daughter's name? Like, not really, but everyone calls her that? And maybe the reason they call her that when she was born her head was all soft and covered in fuzz and she was all pink and soft and fresh and Stiles called her his sweet little Peach and it just stuck?

 **Question ([RuleBreakingMormon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RuleBreakingMormon/pseuds/RuleBreakingMormon)):** OH. MY. GOD. that is fucking brilliant. and only stiles and his dad know the SECRET MEANING L. O. L. hehzus, the is hilarious......but whats her real name?

 **Answer:** Stiles dad is all "OH MY GOD, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" the first time he hears it, and Derek growls at him and Scott is all "dude, what's wrong with _you_???" and even Melissa gives him a scandalized, judgey look. Meanwhile, Stiles is snickering into his sleeve and not even trying to look innocent. :D

Her real name? Lilka Talia Halinski.

I mean, not really, because her last name is Hale-Stilinski but she mucked it up when she was little and Stiles thought it was cute (and, to be honest, so did Derek) so they let her just call herself that. So she runs around answering to Peach Halinski when she's being a good girl and Lilka Talia Hale-Stilinski when she's done something wrong.

(Just ignore me, sitting over here in a corner, coming up with crack headcanon for future fics I'll never write...

Speaking of which, all children have hyphenated last names, with their Alpha parent's name coming first. When they mate, they pass on the name of whatever gender they end up presenting as. So if Peach grows up to be an Alpha, her children's last name would be Hale-Omega name. And if she grows up to be an Omega, then her children's last name would be Alpha name-Stilinski. I'm going with a "betas can't reproduce" take on Omegaverse here, even though I'm typically anti-that. Because why not? :D)

 **Question ([Shinigami24](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24)):** Which one is 'Daddy' and 'Poppa?' Poor kid! She must be so traumatized!

 **Answer:** Poppa = Derek  
Daddy = Stiles

And the newly named Peach would have been thirteen or so when she stumbled across the flesh colored, tacky as can be Alpha Knot and seventeen when she found her parents dildos. Which... wow. I would *die* if I found my parents toys. DIE.

 **Question ([swing_set13](http://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/swing_set13)):** I LOVE YOU. AND I GIGGLED SNORTED AT THIS. AND ADORED IT. AND OMG HOW DID THEY GET TOGETHER???

 **Answer:** So Derek and Stiles meet because Derek and Scott (and Isaac too) all have the same Alpha mentor (which all unmated Alphas have and some, well established mated Alphas get ask to be). And at first Derek is all gruff and grumbly because he's got trust issues relating to when he was unpresented and fooling around with Kate Argent who was older and already knew she was an Alpha and was convinced that Derek was going to be an Omega and that she wanted him to be HER Omega and then he turned out to be an Alpha and she was PISSED and called him all sorts of nasty things and said he was sick and broken and wrong which... Dude. Unpresented and presented don't mix for a freaking reason and NO ONE knows what they will present as until they do so yeah. Kate is as messed up in this 'verse as she is an all the others, although in this one her Alpha mentor caught wind of what was going on and put an end to it before she could go all crazy on Derek and try to burn him alive. Though she totally got up locked up for being cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs. 

Anyway.

Trust issues. Derek has them. And he also has this insistent urge-- need really-- to be around Stiles and to make him happy and take care of him because Stiles is _his_ damn it. But every time they are together Derek manages to be an overbearing dick and piss him off to the point where Derek is convinced that Stiles hates him. Point of fact, Stiles *doesn't* hate him. Stiles wants him. _Bad_. And thinks that Derek knows because Alphas are supposed to just know these things and is trying to ignore it because he doesn't want Stiles back. (Because even when I'm not writing a fic for reals, THERE ARE MISUNDERSTANDINGS AND ANGST IN THE BACKSTORY. Erm... Moving on.)

Eventually Deaton tells Derek to get his head out of his ass and tell his Omega how he feels and Derek asks Stiles if they can meet at the park because he knows from ~~ease dropping~~ over hearing Scott and Stiles talk that Stiles is a fan of the park. And Stiles is all reluctant because he thinks that this is it, that Derek is finally going to do that "let him down gently" thing, but he agrees because... well. And Derek knows that Stiles is hesitant and it kills him because he's still convinced that Stiles hates him and so Derek is all super awkward and nervous and writes up a speech on note cards, but then he feels like this epic loser for having notes cards so he ditched them in the car and then paces back and forth in front of the swings, which is where he told Stiles to meet him, muttering under his breath about big brown eyes and that amazing laugh and the way he wants to run his hands through Stiles's hard and map all his moles and _damn it_. Why is this SO HARD?

And then Stiles says "because you're a dumb ass" because _of course_ Stiles snuck up on Derek unawares and heard his weird, rambling confession of obsession (which is what Stiles always refers it as, though Derek vehemently objects. VEHEMENTLY.) And Derek's mouth sorta drops open and he's fumbling for words, but before he can say anything (and probably shoot himself in the foot, because that's totally his style) Stiles launches himself at Derek and kisses him very, very enthusiastically but with no technique at all and it's very wet and messy and perfect. Absolutely perfect. And Derek runs his hands through Stiles hair and holds his body close and YES. 

They don't go into a mating frenzy right there in the park, but that because Deaton is a kick ass Alpha mentor and totally called the Sheriff and let him know that there was the potential for a mating frenzy to occur and so he was standing by and was able to toss a bucket full of freezing water on the pair before Derek had time to do more than bite at Stiles's throat and tell him how full of babies he was going to make him.

So, yeah. That's how they got together and is also the reason why Derek is dripping wet and sporting a raging hard-on the first time he is introduced to his mate's Omega parent.

:D :D :D

 **Question (Lucy):** Can I just ask you about headcanons with Scott and Allison? And Isaac and Danny, since they're such a cute couple (and I LOVE how Isaac is an alpha, since people don't give him enough credit for being such a baddass. And Danny is adorable and dimply and stuff, asdfghjkl PERFECT)

 **Answer:** Scott and Allison:

Allison and Scott are an interesting situation. In my head, they are both Alphas. So... okay, here's what happened. Scott and Allison have been joined at the hip since the first day of the second semester of sophomore year when Allison borrowed Scott's pen. Back then they were both unpresented and it's not uncommon for two unpresenteds to grow attached to each other and maybe fool around a bit before they present. It's natural for unpresenteds to want to try on different gender roles for fun, the same way kids in our 'verse play at being mommy and daddy and playing house. It's considered very sweet and innocent and something that older, presented Alphas/Omegas/Betas remember fondly as doing themselves. Of course, once people present, gender roles and societal norms start being enforced and, well. I mean, most Alphas want to be with Omegas or Betas vice versa. So, it's not really a problem. Although there are lots and lots of movies and books dealing with the tragic heartbreak that comes with having your unpresentedfriend not be a compatible gender. It hurts, yeah, but people move on, find someone they are compatible with and have nice, happy lives. But Allison and Scott... not so much.

And, okay, so it's not the norm for two Alphas to want to be together, but it's not, you know, terrible either. Older people make faces and sniff and stuff, but the younger generation is more accepting and it's not the end of the world and Allison and Scott can totally have a family if they want by using a surrogate Omega or adopting or what have you. But... well... Allison comes from a very conservative family that already had to deal with a big public embarrassment when her aunt went all crazy and plotted to burn Derek alive because he didn't present as an Omega and they really, really don't want to deal with Allison and her "confused" feelings so they totally try to separate her from Scott and threaten him when he comes around and make general assholes of themselves. Because that's what happens when you are a bigot.

So, yeah. Allison and Scott have a hard time of it and there is much weeping and wailing an gnashing of teeth, but eventually Allison graduates from high school and becomes a legal adult and she and Scott get mated in a big, beautiful ceremony and everyone coos at how sweet and precious and in love they are and they end up having four kids (through various means) and being that picture perfect TV family with the kids and the dogs and the white picket fence. 

Um, but Allison totally drops the Argent last name because fuck her family. Fuck them hard.

(Her dad eventually comes around to see the light after baby number two is born, the rest of them never do.) 

Isaac and Danny:

Isaac and Danny have a much smoother road to happily mated than anyone they know. 

I mean, it's the typical Alpha meets Omega story that everyone has heard as a child. They went to the same high school and all, but didn't run in the same crowds or anything. Still, they knew each other because they were in class together and played the same sports. Danny presented as Omega while they were still seniors, but no one pinged him as his so he went off to college and didn't think much of it. Isaac didn't present as Alpha until a couple of months after high school graduation, but once again no one shouted at him as his, so he just sorta shrugged and went with the flow, doing what unmated Alphas do. 

Then one day Isaac just happened to be walking down the through the parking lot to towards the local movie theater at the same time that Danny was walking away from the movie theater towards his car. Danny was home for the spring break, it was his freshman year and most unmated Omegas he knew were out living it up, but he just wanted to go home and see his younger sister and thank god he did because BOOM. Magic. They both stopped it their tracks and stared at each other knew. Just like that. 

By the end of spring break they were mated. Isaac quit his job (he was working as an assistant at Deaton's part time while he sorted out what he wanted to do with his life) and followed Danny back to his college and they just figured things out from there. 

They end up having two kids, spaced four years apart. Isaac is a stay-at-home Alpha and Danny is the major breadwinner. He forms his own high tech company doing things Isaac doesn't really understand and Isaac couldn't be prouder.

**Got a question you want answered? Ask in a comment below. :D**


	3. So You Want to Make Your Own Alpha Knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick How To for the Alpha Knots featured in the first chapter of this fic.

Derek Knot

Stiles Knot

So a number of people have asked how to make the Alpha Knot key chains pictured above. It's fairly simple process (though a tiny bit spendy).

First things first, I ordered the key chain from [Monkey Knuts](http://www.monkeyknuts.com/), which is a business owned by my father's friend's son. Monkey Knuts offer a wide range of products, all of which could make absolutely wonderful Alpha Knots. I personally went with the following option:

Custom Knut-1" Chrome - Bright Red (6" handle length) Nickel Bullet  
Unit price: 23.90  
Qty: 2.000  
Amount: 47.80

Description:  
Bow Shackle-3/16"  
Unit price: 8.95  
Qty: 2.000  
Amount: 17.90

Description:  
Amount: 77.90 USD

Subtotal: 65.70  
Shipping and handling: 6.95  
%:$

Total: 77.90 USD

Payment : $77.90 USD

Like I said, a little spendy. But that was for two custom pieces using top shelf products. You could just as easily buy the basic [Sniper Knut](http://www.monkeyknuts.com/Monkey-Knuts-Monkey-Fist-Keychain-Sniper-Knuts.html) with a 1" (25mm) chrome steel ball for the low, low price of $17.95. :D 

**Edit:** Or you can make your own following the tutorial found [here](http://www.instructables.com/id/Paracord-monkey-fist-guide/). Everyone say thanks to [billtheradish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/billtheradish/pseuds/billtheradish) for providing that link! :D

Okay, so now that you have your knot in hand, you probably want to add charms to it. I know I did. I wanted something for both Stiles and Derek, so I did a little digging on esty and found the following:

[Lacrosse Earrings](http://www.etsy.com/listing/72447234/lacrosse-earrings-pick-you-team-colors?ref=shop_home_active)

Cost: $11.00

I requested that the bead colors be black and red because Derek and Stiles totally equals black and red in my head. 

To be honest, the quality of the earrings? Not the best. It's very cheap, easily bent wire. The charm looks very good, though, and the beads are nice as well. The cheapness of the wire did turn out to be a bit of an issue for me, so I wanted to make people aware. Especially if anyone was thinking of purchasing the earrings for their intended purpose. 

Derek Hale Inspired Earrings 

Cost: $7.50

I bought this item from [FandomChan](http://www.etsy.com/shop/FandomChan) and it appears that she's hasn't added any more of them to her esty shop. However, she does have a number of other products using the same charms and might be willing to create more earrings if there were a market for them. You might have noticed that I didn't feature the wolf charm on either of my knots. I personally didn't find the wolf charm appealing. There is nothing wrong with it at all, I just didn't care for it so I left it off. 

Okay, so now that you have all the items in hand, you probably want to know how to make the finished product. 

Super quick and easy, I promise. 

For the Derek knot, I bent and twisted the Derek Hale earring into a loop and then latched it onto the Lacrosse earring. I then twisted the top of the Lacrosse earring around the shackle bow. Once I was pleased with how secure it was, I tucked the charms through the cord. This was done by gently loosening the knot at the top. With the charms neatly tucked through, I then re-tighten the knot and presto blammo, finished. 

After finishing it, however, I noticed that the wire loop used to keep the charm in place on the Lacrosse earring was bending out of shape. I pressed it back into place pretty easily, but was not convinced that it would stand up to any sort of heavy use. With that in mind, I decided to use a different route to attach the charms on the Stiles knot. 

FandomChan provided a little extra to me when she shipped out the Derek Hale earrings. She included a lobster claw clasp attached to a jump ring and a thin black cord. I am not sure if that is something she always includes with her purchases or not. Nor am I aware of where to purchase such a thing on its own, but that's what Google is for, right? 

Anyway, since I already had this little doohickey at my disposal, I decided to attach the charms to it instead and cut out the worry about the cheapness of the Lacrosse earring wire. Unfortunately, using that meant I could no longer add the beads, since the hole in them is too small for the black cord to pass through. I'm currently trouble shooting how to add the beads back into the mix, because I like them, but haven't come up with something workable just yet (I, um, made the Alpha Knots last night, okay? Give me some time, I'll figure this out. And update my "How To" as soon as I do. Promise. :D)

So yeah. No beads. But a fairly nice way to hang the charms, if I do say so myself. 

To attach them, I just passed the loop of the black cord through the shackle bow and then tucked the charms under the knot at the top, same as I did with the Derek knot.

All and all, the whole thing took me about twenty minutes to do, and that's with me fumbling around trying to shove too thick of a cord into some beads. 

Dude, if anyone out there wanted to make their own Alpha Knots and then shoot me a picture, I would be tickled pink. Just so you know.


End file.
